


The Stars We Know

by Akira_Jikan



Series: Keith Month 2018 [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Kidge friendship is the best friendship, Mentions of Allura and Coran - Freeform, Mentions of Keith's mom aka Krolia, Prompt 8: Free Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 10:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16303727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_Jikan/pseuds/Akira_Jikan
Summary: It's a tradition that on his birthday, Keith spends the whole night watching the stars. But, for once, a surprising guest comes along and joins him.





	The Stars We Know

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SilenceIsGolden15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilenceIsGolden15/gifts).



> Follow me on Tumblr: [AsianMC-AJ](https://asianmc-aj.tumblr.com/)  
> Beta-ed by Silvamoon

_ “Wahhh! So pretty!” exclaimed a five-year-old boy. He was laying on his father’s chest, as the two looked up at the stars from their roof. _

 

_ “You know, I met your mother because of the stars,” his father’s deep voice whispered in his ear as if they were conspiring again. _

 

_ At hearing the word ‘mother’ the little boy perked up. His dad rarely spoke about his mom and whenever he asked, he would receive vague answers.  _

 

_ “Really?” His violet, doe-shaped eyes sparkled with curiosity and longing.  _

 

_ Chuckling, his dad nods his head as he ruffled his son’s black hair. “It was a night like this and I was looking up at the stars when I saw one began to fall.” _

 

_ He watched as his father pointed at a certain part of the sky, where there weren’t many stars.  _

 

_ His mom came from the stars? _

 

_ “I saved your mom, y’know? She was injured when I got to her,” his father continued, as his finger moved down to point at a distance away, where his mother ended up landing. _

 

_ “Wow,” breathed out from his lips, as he listened to his dad closely.  _ _ His dad is a hero. _

 

_ “Mhmm… You remind me a lot of her, kiddo,” his dad’s chest rumbled against him, as he hears him laugh. “Strong, resilient, and smart.” _

 

_ He tilts his head back to look up at his dad, “Really?” Excitement and longing fill his little body, as he imagines a woman of that description.  _ _ But, why would someone like that leave him? _

 

_ He didn’t know he voiced his thought until he heard his father sigh.  _ _ Sadness and yearning _ _ his mind supplied. _

 

_ “She didn’t want to leave, little star. She left to protect us and one day…” His father began as he hugged his son tighter as if he was afraid the little boy would leave him too. “One day, she will come back to us.” _

 

_ The little boy nodded his head before he turned around to wrap his arms around his dad. He felt that his dad needed this hug. “And then we can become a family again?” _

 

_ His dad laughed and nuzzled his face against his son’s hair. “Yeah, we will become a family again.” _

 

_ Almost an hour later, as the father tucks his son in the boy’s bed, the little boy would distinctly remember a kiss on his forehead and whispered words, _

 

_ “ _ _**Happy Birthday, Keith.** ” _

 

~~~

Pidge entered the bridge, wanting to do some updates on the control system when she saw a small figure from the corner of her eyes. She stopped to look at them and surprise lit in her eyes.

 

“Keith?” While she whispered his name, it may as well sounded like a yell with how the current black paladin jolted.

 

His body had tensed for a full tick before it was released and he turned his body to look at her. “Hey, Pidge.” 

 

She didn’t expect him to be here, especially since he’s been staying in the training room or in the black lion. Ever since Shiro’s disappearance, Keith has been more quiet than normal and that was saying something to her. But, it would make sense since from what she’s gathered of the two, they were pretty close to each other.

 

“What are you doing here?” She asked curiously, as she walked closer to him. He was sitting on the floor in a cross-legged position and facing the window.

 

Keith frowned at her words, feeling defensive and had unconsciously tensed again. “Just looking.”

 

“Well, what are you looking at?” She sat down within arm’s length to him.

 

He shrugged, noncommittal. 

 

She pouted at him. She thought that he could trust her by now, especially because of what they went through together. She may not be as close to him as Shiro was, but she knew she was closer to him than the other paladins. She felt that he needed someone to talk to and like hell was she gonna let him mourn alone, not after he was there for her when she was struggling to find any info on her family.

 

“You know, Matt and I used to challenge each other on who knew more stars and constellations.” She began, trying to get a conversation out of him. She suspected that he was looking at the stars and planets that floated by.

 

He hummed at her words, giving her some of his attention.

 

“The first time I beat him, he tried to trick me with fake constellation names,” she continued, amusement filled her. She brightened when she heard a snort come from the male beside her. Smiling to herself, she knew that it was working.

 

“At one point, we had a whole debate on how to pronounce some of them.” The two shared a laugh, as they pictured a young Matt and Pidge pronouncing some of the names with weird accents to make the other laugh.

 

Pidge continued to tell Keith some of the childhood stories that she had with Matt, some leading to her and her brother getting grounded. Others led to them finding a new discovery about space.

 

Soon, a few story tellings later, the two sat comfortably in silence. They stared at the vast space with an air of ease, one that they haven’t had in a while. 

 

“At the Garrison, Shiro and I would sneak up on the roof to talk about space. It became a tradition to do it once a week,” Keith started, speaking for the third time in their conversation. It startled her at first, but Pidge quickly relaxed, paying close attention to him. 

 

A soft smile appeared on his face, as his gaze turned hazy. He’s probably reminiscing, she thinks.

 

“Before he left for the Kerberos mission, he promised that the next time he goes into space, I would be co-piloting with him,” he admitted quietly as if it was a secret that should be kept locked away from prying eyes. “Turns out, it came true.” A bitter huff slipped out of his lips, as the memory of them leaving Earth on the blue lion appeared in her mind.

 

“Half-true, neither of you were piloting,” she stated, remembering Lance’s bad piloting skills. The two winced at that recollection.

 

“Yeah, guess you’re right about that.” 

 

Once again, it was quiet. Pidge’s thoughts went to the ‘what ifs’ if her father, Matt, and Shiro returned back to Earth successfully from the Kerberos mission. Keith might have still been in the Galaxy Garrison, she wouldn’t have to create her ‘Pidge’ persona, and they would never have known about this war. She thinks back to the calendar Hunk and her made, it was to keep track of Earth’s time so that they could know what day it was.

 

“You know, my first memory of space was with my dad and it was the first time he told me something about my mom,” Keith’s voice broke her thoughts, her interest sharpening at the mention of his dad. 

 

This would be the first time she has heard from his own lips about another family member, other than Shiro. She knew he was half-Galra, he told them himself, but he never clarified if it was his mom or dad.

 

“It happened on this day when I was about five years old. It was a tradition for the two of us to spend my birthday stargazing until I fell asleep,” his voice expressing his fondness and the longing of a faded memory. At the word birthday, it startled Pidge. She didn’t expect that today, of all days, was his birthday.

 

He shifted and pulled his legs up to wrap his arms around them, as he rested his chin on his knees. “He told me how I reminded him a lot of her. How strong, resilient, and smart she was,” goosebumps raised on her arms, as she heard his bitter laughter. “He told me that they met because of the stars and how she fell from the sky. I should’ve suspected.”  _ that she was an alien after we met Allura and Coran  _ was left unsaid.

 

She felt that there was a lot more Keith wanted to say, but she didn’t want to push him too far. He’s already told her a lot more than what he’s told the others about his past and she’s learned her lesson to never push him for answers or he would close himself off.

 

Learning a bit more about his history, she recalls the broken down shack, the rumors about him, and how he tried to stop her from leaving the team. Compared to her year of searching for her dad and brother, he must’ve searched for his mom for a long time and then he had to look for Shiro. Yet, he placed the safety of the universe above his own need to search for the last piece of family he has. 

 

Her heart squeezed at that thought and she begins to ponder on who this boy really is. 

 

She reaches out to grab his arm reassuringly. “I hope you find your mom and Happy Birthday.”

 

He turns to look at her and searches her eyes, a moment later, he seemed satisfied with what he saw. He moves his arm so that she ends up holding hands with him, a secretive smile on his face. “Thank you. And we’ll help you get your dad back.” 

 

Earnest and sincere, she hopes that he never changes who he is.

 

Vargas later, Coran was the first to find them and wakes them up before the other paladins rise from their beds. 

 


End file.
